Homebrewed Content
Creatures Bridge Hounds Bridge hounds are the beast of hell that roam the demi-plane known as The Bridge. In their plane they are fearsome hunters that hunt lost souls who have failed to cross the bridge. When they are summoned to the material plane of Ilderon they appear as massive hounds composed of liquid smoke, and shadows. They are widely sought after on the black market. The essence that composes their body is a powerful venom, that when properly refined, becomes a powerful medicine. Darken Vale Livestock Beasts that are raised in the Darken Vale are affected by the ritual that affects the land and become monstrosities. They gain 1d6 hit die, magic resistance, and +2 to their strength or constitution in addition to the creature's normal statistics. Diseases Bridgebite When the bite of a bridge hound goes untreated, the venom affects the body with a chronic disease that develops through several stages. In it's early stage the bitten body becomes hyper active allowing the host to fight past wounds that would normally be mortal but also spreading the venom through the body. The second stage of the disease the body becomes resistant to magic. The third stage, the host is affected by the sickened condition as the venom loses its viscosity and begins to harden throughout the body. Depending on the amount of venom initially transferred to the host, during stage four the host has a chance to be petrified, stalling the spread of the disease. Those who are not petrified have their hit point maximum halved. The final stages of bridgebite result in death. Enchantments Armor & Weapon Runes In recent history, the Kalkyn have discovered a way to ward themselves against specific schools of magic and combat others. The Scholars of the Mapheus University have documented the runes they use to do so and have made the information available to crafters around the world. Runed Armor allows the wearer to roll spell saves with advantage against a specific school of magic. Runed Weapons hone onto pockets of magical energy and roll with advantage when attack someone with spell slots. Items Black Candle of Invocation A black candle of invocation functions the same as a candle of invocation out of the dungeon master's guide, except when it is first burnt, the gate spell the candle is capable of casting opens a gate leading the caster to the desired target, rather than summoning the target to the location of the caster. Unburnt candles are Very rare items. Bridge Hound Venom (refined) Bridge hound venom is a rare item. Targets who ingest refined bridge hound venom gain 1d12 temporary hit points and are affected by the haste spell for 1 minute. Bridge Hound Venom (unrefined) In it's unrefined state bridge hound venom is deadly to any organic target. Someone who comes into contact with the venom takes 2d6 necrotic damage. Additionally, the target must succeed a dc 13 con save, or become afflicted with Bridgebite. Infusion Kit This kit contains a book, an hourglass, a set of parchment, and 3 10gp crystals that act arcane focuses. The recipe for Fire infusions are included in this kit and the kit can be used to infuse magical items with different properties. For More information see Infusion Based Crafting and Infused Metals. Kyic Prayer Totem These artifacts are remnants from the Kyic Empire which specialized in magics that drew energy from the land. By sticking the totem in ground and saying a series of command words that make up a kyic prayer, the user and up to 5 allies are able to complete a short rest in 10 minutes. Once used, the totem can not be used again until the next day. Menlor's Deathcandle Sludge (Deathsludge) Menlor's Deathcandle sludge is a new invention making its way through the black markets of Alilnegi. The sludge is a acidic blue viscous liquid. When shaken or put under pressure the sludge turns into a gas and is combustible when exposed to fire. 1 dose of Deathsludge deals 1d6 of acid damage on contact, additionally if the deathsludge was shaken into a gas, as nearby fire ignites it dealing 1d6 of fire damage to all creatures in a 10ft radius. Rock Lily Dust Rock Lily dust is a special dust ground from stones which have had seed lilies planted on top of them. Because of the nature of seed lilies, they take essential minerals out of the rocks and leave them sensitive to organic materials. When the rocks are ground down, the dust numbs the mind and dampens the body's ability to feel. Rock Lily Dust numbs the area of the body touched but isn't used as a medical anesthesia because of how harmful it is to living things. When ingested Rock Lily dust deals 1d4 psychic damage and a dc 12 will save prevents the eater from falling alseep. A small single pinch is potent enough to count as a single dose of Rock Lily Dust. Seastone Seastone is a material that drifts onto the shores of Seadale from the northern ocean. When water comes into contact with seastone or drops on it, water always moves across the surface of seastone in the same direction no matter how you rotate it. Seastone is used by sailors in some parts of the world to navigate the seas, however, Seastone finds most of its value as being highly sought after as a material in aqueducts to create running water systems inside of more developed cities. Stone of the 5th Ascended Stones of the 5th Ascended require attunement. They function the same as the stone of good luck out of the player's handbook. They have the additional effect listed below: Cursed: When the holder of this stone is exposed to a magic spell or wonderous item, the Stone of the 5th Ascended becomes charged and summons 1d4 Skeletons. The skeletons regard the wielder as hostile unless the wielder is able to sacrifice one 3rd level spell slot. If they do, the skeletons are charmed by the wielder and will carry-out the wielders commands to the best of their ability. Once the skeletons are summoned they last for 24 hours, and this effect cannot activate again until 1d4 days. Materials Gold Gold is an exceptionally easy metal to smelt and fashion into trinkets, weapons, and armor. Additionally, because of the metal's easy to work with nature, many arcane smiths prefer to use the metal to craft magical goods. When making a magical item, if you create it out of gold, the time required to make item is reduced by 50%. Valpear Valpear is a rare metal that is found underneath the lands where Earthfires burn. The metal has a connection to the spiritual plane of Ilderon and can harm and protect not only one's flesh, but also their soul. The metal is incredibly difficult to fashion. When crafted into armor, the armor causes the wearer to pass the first death saving throw instantly that they would have to roll if they were reduced to 0 hit points. Also, if the wearer is subjected to an instant death effect that kills them, they instead are allowed to roll death saving throws as normal. When crafted into weapons, the weapon does normal damage to incorporeal creatures, and any creature reduced to 0 hit points by a valpear weapon fails 1 death saving throw instantly. If a creature dies from damage from a valpear weapon, no for of resurrection can bring the creature back to life except by divine intervention from a deity. Spellweave Spellweave is a new material created by the researchers at the Mapheus University. Using the runes discovered by the Kalkyn, spellweave is defensive magically imbued thread. When a wearer is affected by a spell, the runes throughout the spellweave attempt to disperse the magic and cancel the spell. Spellweave can only attempt to disperse a certain amount of spell levels per day. When targeted by a spell or hit be a spell's area of effect roll a d20. On a 1, the spell is dispersed and the wearer is unaffected. On a 2-6, the spell is dispersed and you are unaffected, but also roll a wild magic surge on the sorceror wild magic table. On a 7-20 the spellweave fails to disperse the spell. Alilnegi Inventions The nation of Alilnegi is experiencing an age of enlightenment and is currently leading the world in magical invention and innovation. For a complete list of their discoveries click here. Spells Black Fireball Summon Monster Full Flub Spell Table Languages Old Tongue Old Tongue is a root language spoken in the early periods of the Waking Era. Now Old Tongue is a dead language, but many common words are composed of prefixes and suffixes pulled from Old Tongue. Sunscript Thought initially to be happenstancial celestial gibberish, Sunscript was first observed after the goddess, Emira, gave the monolithic Gift to Alilnegi. As the sun passed over the crystalline structure, the light was refracted and geometric patterns were projected from the Gift. This patterns were eventually translated and believed to be scriptures from the goddess, Alilia. There is no spoken Sunscript language, and very few people in the world can actually read the arcing geometric text. Artifacts Many different artifacts exist throughout Ilderon.